Spilled Tea
by Ignorant Sparrow
Summary: ...
1. Chapter 1

"I am so sorry!" Lin muttered to the waiter who gave her a reassuring smile while he collected the broken chaina from her hands.

Tenzin and Pema had walked inside the famed teashop of the Republic city shortly after Lin started adding sugar to her Jasmine tea. All Lin wanted was a nice, calm and quiet day off work. Covered in her long overcoat, she had stepped in to her favorite teashop which offered finest tea in the city. It reminded her of Uncle Zuko's tea parties, the brighter days of her life. But Tenzin had to ruin her day by walking in the door, dragging Pema along and not to mention their cute toddler, Jinora. Evening would have been less hectic if Tenzin didn't decide to give Pema a quick kiss. Lin would have been successful hiding herself from the little perfect family and even enjoy her tea without been troubled by her surroundings. But she could not stop herself from giving a glance or two to them as she sat in her lonely corner. They seemed happy and contented. Tenzin had surely won the breakup. So to speak, he had broken up with Lin to win. He had moved on just fine. But there she was, sulking just where he left her three years ago. A sigh escaped her nostrils. Just then Tenzin leaned forward and kissed Pema chastely on the lips as Jinora laughed loudly. Toddler's laugh was closely followed by a shattering noise of chaina. And a little boy's surprised yelp. Lin had accidently dropped her tea cup. A two year-old stood up on the table keeping a tight hold to Lin's coat. She could no longer be invisible as all eyes in the teashop got focused on her lanky form, bending down and clumsily gathering the broken chaina while clumping the little boy to her side protectively.

Lin apologized yet again from the waiter, as he collected the broken teacup from her.

"It's OK, Captain Bei-Fong. There is no point of crying over spilled tea." The old man said giving her a sympathetic nod and a smile.

Lin didn't know what to say to that comment. She drew out her purse and placed few Yuans on her table. "I hope it covers the expense" She told the waiter as she took few long strides towards the exit without even a backward glance, the little boy scooped up in her arms as she left.

Tenzin stared at her departing form, his jaw good feet down from its original position. Pema was mirroring his image. Lin with a kid? Could it possibly be…?

"What did we just see?" Pema managed to stammer. "Lin has a child?"

Tenzin blinked stupidly at his wife. It has been three years since their breakup. Not once Tenzin had stopped to see how Lin was doing. No had Lin ever shown up anywhere near the Air temple island since the break up. Not even when Katara visited. Lin had retreated to Gaolin with Toph. Surely they had met during council meetings and work. But Lin had been way too polite and abrasive towards him giving him no chance to ease things up between them and mend her broken heart. Tenzin sighed and beckoned the old waiter over.

"Hyu, was that a child with Lin Bei-Fong?" Tenzin asked him in a confused voice. "Is it- is it her child?"

Hyu looked at Tenzin heavily before he said, "I would not know. She brought him here first when he was merely one year old. He surely calls her 'Momma' for all I know."


	2. Chapter 2

"Aunt Toph, please!" Tenzin begged as he stood from the chair in front of Police chief's desk. "I just need to talk to Lin for few minutes"

Toph put down the metal plates she was touch-reading as an exasperated sigh escaped her lips. "Look here Airhead, I already told you, she is busy running a mission. She won't be available in the HQ for at least a week."

"Then maybe I can talk to you about-" Tenzin started only to be cut off by Toph.

"Tenzin, in case you haven't noticed, I am leading a small scale war against the Agni-Kai these days. As much as I'd like to talk, I can't, not within the work hours."

Tenzin sighed, defeated. "OK fine then. I guess I'll wait. But please consider having dinner with us this weekend. My mother is visiting."

Toph 'looked' up, giving her full attention to him at last. "Why all of a sudden?"

"Just that, its Jinora's first birthday!" Tenzin answered turning to leave. "See you this weekend aunt Toph!"

He heard the softest of 'oh!' left Toph's lips as he slowly closed the office door behind him. He had been meaning to meet Lin ever since he saw her leave the teashop with a kid, but has never had the chance. Toph wasn't helping at all. Sometimes, Tenzin wondered if she was actually enjoying his exasperation.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Katara frowned at the two empty seats at the table as Jinora danced around while been pampered by her parents. On the table, a large package wrapped in fancy paper laid ripped open. It was a cute stuffed sky bison. The card read. 'Happy Birthday Jinora – from Toph : PS. Katara I'll catch up with you before you leave. I'm stuck with work'

An hour later, as Jinora began to snooze, Katara asked Tenzin to take her to the Bei-Fong house. Tenzin obliged as he saw there was no point arguing. The mad glint whenever his mother grows frantic was clearly shining in the legendary water-bender's eyes.

It was 8 in the evening when Oogi landed softly in front of the Bei-Fong garden. A maid answered the door bowing low. "You are exceptionally late tonight, Lady Bei-Fong. They fell asleep, waiting for-" She said straightening up, only to find Katara giving her a lopsided smile, closely followed by Tenzin.

"Oh! Sorry Lady Katara, councilman Tenzin, we were expecting Lady Bei-Fong. If you are here to meet her, she isn't home yet." Maid said bowing and stepping aside the doorway.

Katara waved a dismissive hand as she stepped in. "It's OK. Lin's here, isn't she? We'll go surprise her."

"I – Lady Katara I don't-" The maid stammered, torn between the hesitation of interrupting the legendary Katara and fear of facing the Bei-Fong wrath.

"Oh lighten up. It's just us. I'm sure Lin wouldn't mind." Katara said, not stopping as she started climbing the stairs to Lin's room.

Katara slowly opened the door as Tenzin went and sat by the lobby. He watched as his mother went in to the room. Two seconds later Katara peeped through the door and beckoned him over. "You should see this." She whispered guiding him in.

It was a sight to hold. Lin was peacefully asleep on the bed, supported by many pillows. Atop her, lay a little bundle, a bundle with lot of untidy black hair and smooth ivory skin. A tiny hand wrapped around Lin's neck, another holding a stuffed badgermole. Tenzin's jaw dropped, yet again. What he was seeing was so unrealistic and farfetched to him.

"So it was indeed Lin's child." Katara said in a voice full of emotion. "And we don't even know."

"So you decided to break an entry while I was not home to find out?" said a familiar voice in a whisper behind them. Katara and Tenzin both turned to find a not-so-amused Toph framed under the door. "Typical Sugar Queen! Some things never change!"

"Toph!" Katara exclaimed walking towards her. "Let me guess, My house was messy and you just came to straighten it up, and happened to stumble across my daughter cuddling a baby?" Toph asked as Katara gave her a sisterly hug.

Tenzin didn't let Katara time to defend herself. He took Toph by shoulders and gave her a little shook. "IS he mine? Aunt Toph, please tell me"

Toph was very taken aback by Tenzin's outburst. "I'm not the one to answer that question. She's up. Why don't you ask her?" She said pointing at Lin who was sitting up dazedly, mumbling "mom?"


	3. Chapter 3

"What took you so long to get home?" Lin asked rubbing away the sleep from her eyes. "and who are you talking t-" She spotted Tenzin and blinked stupidly, several times.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?" Lin shouted jumping down the bed while holding the baby boy close. "GET YOUR WHIMPY ASS OUT MY ROOM RIGHT NOW!"

"Lin, calm down!" Katara said, stepping forward. "He escorted me."

"There is living-room. You just don't barge in to people's bedrooms." Lin barked. The little one, hidden in Lin's embrace, wake with a start and looked around the room in bewilderment.

Tenzin, who is usually calm, looked like he's going to explode with curiosity and emotion, proving that he was indeed Katara and Aang's son after all. He stepped forward and tried to get the boy from Lin only to receive a kick on the shin from her as she snatched away the child out of his reach.

"Get your own baby boy." She snarled. "This one's mine"

"WHATTHE HELL, LIN?" Tenzin shouted, doubling with pain. "I want to see my son!"

"THEN GO MAKE ONE WITH YOUR WIFE!" Lin shouted back. The little one she was holding, raised two tiny hands and covered his ears, making a crying face.

Lin, busy glaring at Tenzin, did not notice. Katara wasted no time in rushing forward and taking the child from Lin. She soothed the little one while patting him affectionately. Lin let Katara do her pampering but quickly snatched away the child before Tenzin reached Katara.

"Sorry, aunt Katara. He gets all the pampering he needs." Lin said breathing deep to calm herself.

Toph, who watched all this in silence, walked in to the room and took the child from Lin. The little one promptly buried his head in Toph's neck and squeaked happily as she talked to the rest. "Sugar Queen, Tenzin, Why don't you two step out and give Lin some space. Let's go to the living and talk, not shout!"

"Mom!" Lin said in disbelief.

"Come on! Everyone out!" Toph said in her police chief tone.

Katara gently pushed Tenzin forward as Lin reluctantly followed Toph. As soon as they got to the living room, Tenzin turned on his heels and gritted his teeth. "You bore me a son, and you never told me?!" He spat at Lin, most unlike himself.

Lin gave her best glare to him before she answered. "Don't go making assumptions, councilman"

"If he's not mine, then who is the father?" Tenzin shot back.

"What happens in my personal life is none of your business. Not anymore." Lin said angrily. She then turned to Toph and talked to the child. "Come on TT"

The child grinned happily and jumped to Lin's hands. Katara came close to Lin placing a hand on her shoulder. She observed the boy earnestly. He had soft curly locks like Lin's, ivory skin like Lin's. He resembled Toph so very much. He had the same heart shaped face, same broad forehead and the same cute button nose, except for his eyes. His eyes were mesmerizing, bright grey or blue- One couldn't tell for sure. But they reminded Katara of someone she knew, someone she missed. They reminded her of…

"What is his name sweetheart?" Katara asked Lin. The many emotions in Katara's voice stopped Lin from being stubborn as a rock. She sighed.

"Aang" Lin muttered almost inaudibly.

The living room went quiet. Nobody broke it for good three minutes. Finally Katara burst in to tears. She sobbed holding on to Lin's shoulder. Toph gave a loud 'tch' as she stepped forward and guided Katara to the couch. Katara leaned on to her friend and cried to her heart's content.

"So, he is my son after all!" Tenzin said walking towards Lin and Aang. Lin took few steps backward. "Just because I gave him my favorite uncle's name, it doesn't make his son TT's father"

Tenzin wasn't just ready to accept that Lin has had a child with someone else. For all he knew, he was the only man in Lin's life.

"Please Lin, let me just hold him" he said moving closer. Aang gave Tenzin a pout. "Momma, TT no like baldy" He stuttered. "Grandma, make baldy go"

The top of Tenzin's head went crimson as a victorious smirk rose to Lin's lips. "Don't worry kiddo, Baldy wouldn't stay." She said to the child. Then she looked directly at Tenzin meeting his heavy gaze with her steel one.

"Sorry Tenzin, but the father of this child is none of your concern. TT is mine and that's what you all need to know."

"Why do you keep calling him 'TT'?"Tenzin asked. "And I just can't abandon him. I know he's mine. I can't abandon him even if he's not mine. Spirits Lin, we've been friends for so long. I can't believe you kept news this big from me."

Lin inhaled sharply. She opened her mouth to retort but Toph spoke first. "It's 'Twinkle Toes' for short (Katara let out a watery chuckle). And Tenzin, If Lin doesn't want to tell you about TT, I think you should respect Lin's decision as we all respected yours, three years ago. I'm sure Lin will do what's best for the child."


	4. Chapter 4

"I- I didn't mean to hurt her" Tenzin said in a heavy tone.

"Excuse me." Lin said ignoring the emotional air bender before her. "But I need to go and feed TT" She turned to leave but was stopped by Tenzin's hand on her shoulder. "May I just hold him? Please Lin"

Lin bit her bottom lip, very hard. Her shoulders shook a little but she did not turn. "Sorry Tenzin." She said walking away.

"Lin, dear!" Katara stood up. "Not even me?"

Lin did not answer. But she stopped walking away. Katara slowly reached Lin. She gently took the baby from her and walked back to the couch where Toph sat. Katara sat Aang on her lap as she smiled down at him. He was a sight to cherish, too adorable to resist. Aang peeped in to Katara's face and then held Toph's hand tightly.

"It's alright Twinkle Toes." Toph assured him. "That's Sweetness. She won't bite"

"Toph!" Katara snapped. "Oh! He looks so much like you"

"Sweet-Bite!" Aang said standing up on Katara's lap and tugging her hair loopies.

"Scratch that! He's you!" Katara amended, laughing. Then, the two old friends started pampering the kid in their own different ways. Lin walked out of the living without even a backward glance at Tenzin.

This turnout of events was too much for Tenzin as well. He dragged his feet out to the balcony. He buried his head in his hands and silently wept. Aang was totally spilled tea for him, a tea cup that he chose to smash on the floor three years ago. He had no doubt what so ever, about the child's father. He knew he was Aang's father. Lin wasn't the women to enter in to a relationship that easily. She had taken her sweet time to start a relationship with him too. She had had faith in him, she had trusted him with her life. Yes, she was difficult as a person but she never left his side. She was the most loyal and solid bond in his life. But it took him only another's confession to leave her.

Tenzin wept for he couldn't fix things, for he'd never be able to father his own son, for he knew that Lin will never trust him with Aang.

So, after two years, when Aang bent a small rock precisely at his bold head when he went to meet Toph at the head quarters, or another year later, when he accidently walked in to Lin at the kids' park, playfully wrestling Aang, her musical laughter and his goofy snickers filling the air, or when Toph came to the Air temple island another year later to bid Katara good bye, for she was leaving the city and taking the six year old, smiling eyed, sassy remarking, light-on-his-feet, fragile-looking-but-tough-as-nails Aang to Gaolin to train as Lin was appointed as the Chief of police, or when the thirteen year old Aang Bei-Fong became the youngest to attend the metal bending academy, or when Aang gave him his father's cocky smile as he bowed 'thank you' after Tenzin congratulate him for living up to the Bei-Fong name, Tenzin wished he hadn't smashed the tea cup to the floor, for he knew for a fact that there was no point crying over spilled tea.


End file.
